


Forever & For Always

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt: Please can you write something where Mickey and Ian drive to Mexico and build a Beautyful and Happy Life Together! Without any Criminal Things and Contact to their past! After many Years they decided to try and go back to the Southside to Visit Ian's Family! Maybe Trevor is there too and he and the Gallaghers see that I&M belong Together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt had to take priority because we don't know what happens on Sunday. *holds breath*

Ian is making dinner in the kitchen when he hears the door open. A smile automatically forms on his face. Mickey is home. _His_ Mickey, the one and only man who has ever mattered since he was fifteen years old Mickey. 

"Ian!"

"In the kitchen babe!"

He feels hands wrap around him from behind and a kiss on his neck and he leans into it. He will never get tired of this. His life is perfect, more than perfect and he wouldn't change it for the world. 

"Whatchu making?" Mickey let's him go so he can stand next to him. He tries stealing some chicken from the pan but Ian hits him with the spoon. "Ass."

"No, I'm not making ass. Though I _will_ devour yours later." Mickey groans and rolls his eyes. Ian laughs. "How was work?"

"Don' wanna talk about it. I'm so tired, I just wanna eat and rest, with my legs on my boyfriend's lap who will rub my feet in a very loving manner."

"Will he now?"

"Oh yeah."

Ian chuckles and kisses Mickey. "Your wish is my command."

"That's what I like to hear."

Ian laughs again and feeds Mickey some soup with the spoon. "Mmm.... I knew I didn't make a mistake asking you to run away with me."

Ian shakes his head.

Its been exactly seven years since they ran to Mexico. Seven years since Ian left everything behind to follow the man he loves. Seven years of complete and utter happiness and Ian wouldn't do it any different given the chance.

When they had first moved here, it would have been difficult to get settled and start a life if it wasn't for Damon. He had showed them the ropes, hooked Mickey up with a job, and they had looked for a simple one bedroom apartment to start.

Now they were happy and completely settled in Mexico. They had a routine which worked well for Ian, he was stable even though once in a while his meds did act up. But with Mickey by his side so loving and caring they got through it all together. And with both having steady jobs they had made enough to move into a better apartment and were now living comfortably. 

Apart from a disagreement here and there -which was expected- Ian and Mickey have never been happier. 

That night like every night Ian watches Mickey with a smile on his face and his heart full of emotion because he can't believe just how content he is. 

When Mickey had asked him to come with those many years ago Ian had battled with himself a little bit about having to turn his entire life upside down. But having to chose between a boring life where no one in his family cared about each other anymore or a life with Mickey, he hadn't even seen it as a choice. It was right there. He couldn't afford to let the man he loves slip through his fingers. 

So he had ran with Mickey to Mexico. 

Best easiest decision he ever made. 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

"Man, that was good." Mickey gets off Ian and drops on his other side. "Fuck."

"Mmm." Ian nods in agreement. "Love when you ride me. It's fucking hot."

Mickey reaches for a cigarette and lights it. "So, what do you wanna do this weekend?"

Ian leans on his elbow and turns to face Mickey. He traces patterns on his chest with his forefinger. "Been thinking."

"Oh oh."

"What?"

"Even time you've started a statement like that we have ended up doing something embarassing."

Ian laughs. "Don't act like you didn't have fun."

"You were there, 'course I did."

Ian clears his throat. "So I know when we came here it went unsaid that we could never go back to the southside because of, you know."

Mickey leans on his elbow too and puts out his cigarette. "Yeah?"

"But it's been seven years Mick. I don't think we would get into trouble if we were to go back."

"Are you fucking serious? You want us to go back to Chicago?"

"Not permanently." Ian quickly adds. 

Mickey's face falls. "I thought you were happy here."

Ian cups his cheek. "I am. God, I'm beyond happy babe."

"But?"

"But I miss my family. I just want us to go for a day. Just a day. I wanna see how big Liam is. Or Frannie I... miss Lip. I just, please?" He begs. "We won't stay for more than a day. I promise. We just say hello and then get right back."

Mickey sighs and lies back down staring at the ceiling. "I don't know Ian. Could be dangerous."

"Not if we lay low. Nobody else will know but my family. Please."

Mickey chews on his bottom lip and ponders on it. 

"Please." Ian repeats. "We'll be back within no time and we can continue living in our nice happy bubble."

Mickey smirks. "Good. I like our bubble."

Ian kisses his neck. "I like our bubble too." Beat. "I love you. Forever, I'll love you."

Mickey sighs and pulls him down by his neck. "Me too, always."

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

They drive back, Mickey doesn't want to risk anything. Ian let's Lip know before hand, so that everyone will be there. Ian is so happy to be able to see his family again after all these years. He's been living happily but he has missed them a lot. So it will be nice to spend some time with them. Even just for a day. 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

"Oh my God Ian!" Debbie is the first to receive them at the door and she gives Ian a big tight hug. Then jumps on Mickey too who stands behind Ian. He takes Mickey's hand and looks at his family.

"Holy shit. I know you ran away to be with him but actually seeing it..." Fiona comes forward and hugs them both. "And you look good. You look so good Ian. And from Lip's updates taking your meds, happy?"

"Very." He says looking at Mickey. 

"Well, I'm not in love with the fact that you ran without telling us, but, and this took me a while to admit, I am glad you didn't listen to me."

Mickey lets go of Ian's hand and goes to sit down. "Sup Philip."

"Mickey. You guys married yet?"

Carl who's still in uniform and clearly just got home, hugs Ian and hits Mickey on the shoulder lightly. "Good to see you man."

Mickey smirks and gestures at the uniform. "From drug dealer to defending our country. Nice."

Carl laughs. "I get to handle more guns this way."

Ian rolls his eyes and joins Mickey on the couch. "Where's Liam?" He turns to Debbie. "And Frannie?"

"On their way from school." Fiona replies. "They'll be here in an hour."

Ian nods and takes Mickey's hand then entwines their fingers. "I missed you guys. Its so good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." Lip replies. 

"Still can't believe it." Debbie starts. "See Fiona? I told you they belong Together." 

Mickey blushes and Ian kisses his cheek. 

"Rehab work out?" Mickeys asks Lip.

Lip cackles. "Yeah. Smoke like to packets a day but yeah."

"Cool."

"I m proud of you Lip." Ian says and they smile at each other fondly.

"Yo! Look who I found!" Vee announces as she walks through the door. "Holy shit! Ian, Mickey, is that you?" She walks closer. "So you really did it? Ran away with him? Demn."

Ian looks past her to Trevor who is still standing by the door in surprise. 

Fiona explains. "He's still a friend of the family. Comes around once in a while."

Ian stands and walks towards him. "Hey."

Trevor runs a hand across his hair. "Hi."

"I know It's been years but..."

"No need." Trevor interrupts. "I got the breakdown the moment it happened. I know I didn't stand a chance." He chuckles then heads toward the couch. "Pleasure to meet the legendary Mickey Milkovich." He extends his hand and Mickey shakes it with a smirk.

"So Mexico, huh?"

Ian sits back down next to Mickey. "Yeah. Mexico. It's amazing." He looks at Mickey when he says it.

"As long as your happy little brother. Is all that matters." Lip says.

"Yeah." Fiona and Debbie chorus.

"Thanks guys. I am." He turns to Lip. "If you call me that what are you going to call Carl or Liam?"

Lip shrugs. "You're all my little brothers."

"You know what this means, right?" Vee asks.

"We're throwing a party!" The Gallagers chorus.

Ian claps and Mickey shakes his head.

"Call Kev. Time to celebrate the happy couple." Fiona says and squeezes Ian's shoulder. 

"Thanks." Ian whispers to Mickey.

"Of course." Mickey replies and gives him a lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Really needed Fiona to eat her words.
> 
> Kudos and all comments welcome!
> 
> ❤


End file.
